


Stubborn but Cute [Fridge #1]

by SarcasticMusician



Series: Growing Up Laughing [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AKA don't touch Nat's mugs, Don't call Nat a goblin, F/F, Humor, Maria just want's to have breakfast with her girlfriend is that too much to ask??, Nat can be a bit stubborn, blackhill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10129223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticMusician/pseuds/SarcasticMusician
Summary: Don't mess with the tiny assassin or her mugs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! SpiderBites and I are trying something a bit different than what we're used to. Our stories are kind of parallel, mine focusing on BlackHill, her's focusing on all things Avenger baby.

She'd kill him. She really would. She would if only there wasn't a squirming child in his arms half the time. And if that child wasn't her niece. And if that child wasn't the sweetest thing.

Bottom line, she would kill him, but she won't.

Call it niceness, call it personal growth, call it whatever you want. Nat knows the truth. If Tony wasn't a father, he'd be six feet under and she'd be drinking her coffee in peace.

One can only dream. A muted sigh.

What caused this wrath, one might ask? Well, one might ask amending the statement with an ending smirk and 'this time'.

Bottom lip securely held between her teeth, foot tapping in annoyance, Natasha finds herself head tilted back glaring up at the evil cupboard before her.

Expletives and threats sharply ricochet through her mind. Her mouth tightly pinched closed by her lips as she works to cool her annoyance. Steve would kill her if a threat was thrown in ear shot of the kid. Hell, Pepper would kill her.

Well, _try_ , that is.

Saying that Natasha isn't a violent person would be a filthy lie; However, she has her moments. A spectrum of violence, one might say. For instance, if one were to -hypothetically- hide her favorite coffee mugs on the top shelf of a particularly evil and tall cabinet, well then, -hypothetically, of course- she would be contemplating a murder fueled by her lack of caffeinated state.

Hypothetically.

Her glare holds steady as the coffee pot begins to percolate beside her. Taking quick account of the empty room, she hoists herself smoothly onto the counter. Feet secure on the granite, she rises to her full height, biting her cheek as she holds in a triumphant smile once her hand closes around her prized mug.

 _'My girlfriend has a badass girlfriend,'_ Stands out in flowing font decorating the mug's sides. The gift may have earned Clint a light slap from Maria last Christmas, but the quirk of a smile that comes to Nat's face every time she catches sight of it warms him in the knowledge he had picked well.

She's quick to secure the first cup of hot coffee, still balanced carefully on the slip of counter.

Hearing shuffling from the hallway, Nat's irritation directs her to her perch on the fridge's top.

"Hey, Natasha, did you- Ah!" Steve's yell and stumble have her hiding a chuckle behind her mug

"Yes, Steve?"

"What the heck are you doing up there?" Steve's confused voice rings out after his breathing returns to normal, his heart rate working to do the same.

"What's with all the yel- JESUS CHRIST, NAT!" Clint's blurry-eyed arrival is met with much the same confusion and shock

"Scared much, Barton?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting someone creepily curled on the top of the fridge, so rude of me." He mocks, shaking his head in an effort to calm his coursing adrenaline. _It's way too early for this._

Natasha nods her head in acceptance of his mocking apology. "We all make mistakes, don't let it happen again."

"What- Are-" Taking a deep breath Clint shrugs, instead he makes his way to his own cabinet and mugs.

"We're not going to talk about this?" Steve questions, slowly following Clint's actions

"I'm guessing it has something to do with Tony if, Ms. Devil-Eyes has anything to say about it."

"What did he do?" The questions wafts to Natasha along with the smell of Steve's overly sweet mixture of coffee and vanilla creamer.

Scrunching her nose in disgust, she tilts her head in the direction of the cupboard to her right while slightly lifting her mug as an explanation.

"Nat."

"Clint."

Their stubborn glare holds as Clint leans against the counter in front of Natasha's perch.

"What're you going to do? Stay up there all day because Stark, what? Moved your dishes to the top shelf?"

"Just the mugs."

A _really-_ look is leveled at Natasha as Clint sighs. "Fine, because he moved your mugs to the top shelf you've taken up perch on the fridge?"

"Exactly." She nods, doing her best to keep her hands from running over the dust surrounding her seat.

"This is ridiculous." Clint mutters, moving to grab some butter from the fridge as Steve begins to dredge out the toaster.

Nat's feet stay as steady as her glare both prompted by Clint's comment.

"Nat."

"What?"

"Move your legs."

"Oh sorry, I can't hear you. Too busy being ridiculous."

"Seriously?"

Natasha's silence and leaned back posture has him grumbling as he reaches for the handle. His attempt at opening the door is completely hindered by Natasha's-

"What, do you have thighs of steel or something?"

Natasha's smirk only deepens as Maria's clipped voice cuts through the room. "Of course they are, now why are you talking about my girlfriend's thighs?" The quirk of her eyebrow has Clint stepping back, and turning toward the brunette as Steve hands her a travel mug.

"Shouldn't you be asking her why she has stationed herself on top of the fridge?"

They share a smile as Maria's eyes meet Natasha's own in mischief. "Stark?"

"Stark."

Maria nods her head with a smirk, raising her hand in a toast to the woman on the fridge. "See you tonight, babe."

"See you." Natasha calls as Maria makes her way smoothly from the room.

 _So there is one downside to this plan...no goodbye kisses…_ Muling it over Natasha settles on making up for it tonight controlling her smirk as she feels the men's eyes on her.

"Can I just get the butter, Nat?"

"You needing butter is ridiculous."

"Nat, come on."

"Uh," Steve mumbles, eyes wide as he watches the toast pop up

"Do you want some butter, Steve?" Natasha asks, ignoring her partner's crossing arms

"Yes, please."

"Okay, go ahead. At least someone," A sharp glare, "knows the right side of this war."

"At least I didn't have to answer a riddle, like you were a goblin or some-" Steve's chuckle is cut off as the arm barely managing to open the refrigerator door is jerked forward quickly, Natasha's leg slamming it shut.

"Wha-"

"You just had to say goblin." Clint comments with a slow shake of his head defeat weighing heavily on his shoulders. Resigning himself to cold, butterless toast he vacates the room with a loud sigh.

"Can I-" The glare he receives has Steve striding quickly from the room. Striding, he would say. Running, if you were to ask Nat. Doing a great imitation of Mr. Stark's _it's-on-fire_ jog, if one were to ask Jarvis.

Regardless of the nature of Steve's fearful retreat, the glimmer of mischief finding it's place in Natasha's gaze is sure to mean trouble for the others calling the Avenger's Tower home.

* * *

 

The power struggle goes on for days before Maria finds herself glaring at the woman who had captured her heart. Only an hour before they were curled up in there bed, comforting touches and whispered good mornings floating through the calm of the moment.

She should have known her moves to begin the day would lead to this. As she stepped into the shower, the sounds of their bedroom door creaking open and closed should have been hint enough.

"Nat, hun, come on. Get down from there." Maria pleads, eyes tracing the frumpled and adorable morning presence of her girlfriend. Hair combed into a small amount of order, pajamas crumpled and slightly too large as Maria's pajama pants hang past Natasha's airborne feet.

"And let Stark win? Never."

"Steve hasn't eaten here in days and Clint won't stop complaining about some sandwhich he has in there." Mara's sigh is met with an uncaring eyebrow raise from Natasha as she takes a sip from her mug.

"Apparently it's a good sandwich."

"It is."

"Babe, seriously. I can just move the cups back-"

"I'm making a point!"

"Your point would be better made if your legs weren't swinging in the air like a toddl-"

"Finish that sentence and you'll get to experience the discomfort of Tony's fancy couch."

The glare they hold has Maria rolling her eyes at her love's stubbornness, as well as her own weakness for the woman.

"Fine." A sigh as she shifts. "Scoot over, I miss having breakfast with you."

Moments later they find themselves drinking their coffees and leaning against each other slightly as the sunrise from the window begins to light the room with its softened rays.

"Nat."

"Hmm?" She mumbles, melting further into Maria's embrace

"Can you at least compromise or something. If I hear Clint whine one more time about that freaking sandwich I'm going to kill him."

"I'll think of something." Natasha relents, the mischief in her mind slinking behind the comfort and love radiating within her in the moment.

 _Perhaps there was something to Natasha's new breakfast table_ , Maria thinks as she feels Natasha shift closer into her arms as the world slowly begins to wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Glad you made it to the end!


End file.
